


A Trinket

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [12]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ambassador Alan Hunter brings Roux a trinket to put in their tree.
Relationships: Roux Quinley/Nonbinary Ambassador, Roux Quinley/The Ambassador
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'robot'.

"Roux?" I called, careful of the box in my hands as I stepped out into the meadow where we'd declared our affections for each other. "Are you here?" Though I didn't receive an immediate answer, I sat down amongst the flowers. Lightly skimming my fingers across the blooms, I asked, "Please tell Roux I'm--"

Before I could finish my request, a familiar voice called, "Alan! You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here." I laughed, catching Roux when they pounced on me for a tight hug in greeting.

Cupping their cheek, I kissed them softly. They smiled brightly once I drew back. "It's good to see you in the waking world."

"Agreed." Smiling, I presented them with box. "A gift, for your tree."

A delighted grin spreading across their face, they sat up and opened the box with exaggerated care. The grin faded when they plucked the mechanical bird out of the box, the shining silver catching the afternoon sunlight. "What's this?"

"Infuse it with a little of your magic and see," I told them, reaching out to cup my hand around the bird alongside Roux's. "It's not made of iron, I promise."

Roux's brow wrinkled adorably with concentration. At the same time, I focused to infuse the bird with some of my magic. A moment later, it came to life, tweeting and whistling. Delighted laughter rang out as the bird took flight, circling the two of us before landing on Roux's shoulder. "That's amazing!"

"It requires _both_ of our magic to come alive," I explained as Roux coaxed it to perch on their finger. "And the magic itself doesn't last forever."

They looked at me with a fond smile. "You don't need to make any promises to me, Alan."

"I _want_ to, Roux," I told them, clasping their free hand with both of mine. "I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I promise you as much as I have left."

Tilting their head to one side, exactly like the bird on their finger, Roux smiled and leaned forward to kiss me, light and playful. "Thank you, Alan."

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a very loose interpretation of robot, but I did my best.


End file.
